


[Podfic] The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

by LeonardDaQuirm



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, SCORPIA!Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonardDaQuirm/pseuds/LeonardDaQuirm
Summary: Alex always knew his curiosity and impulsiveness would get him into trouble. It got him tangled up with MI6, after all. He hadn't expected it to land him in the middle of SCORPIA as Yassen Gregorovich's apprentice. No pairings, AU after Skeleton Key.Ch2 online now - now the correct audio file!
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich & Alex Rider
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17
Collections: Devil and the Deep Blue Sea Inspired Works





	1. Scylla and Charybdis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222295) by [pongnosis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pongnosis/pseuds/pongnosis). 



> Thanks to the amazing Pongnosis, I have been given the opportunity to try and turn this amazing work into a podfic. I will try my best to do it justice. 
> 
> I am trying my best to portray all accents as realistically as possible. However, English is not my first language, and as such it is very possible that some accents may not be accurate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you unfortunately had to suffer through one of my pre-edit audio files, I happily present you with the actual chapter 2. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**Download on archive.org:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/devil-and-the-deep-blue-sea-c-1)  


**Chapter 2**

**Download on archive.org:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/ch-2-russia_202103)  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can find ch2 on the page for ch1. I haven't figured out how to update this thing without having to add another chapter, so bear with me ; )

:::::::::::::::


End file.
